


Thread of Gold

by Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Zuko, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, POV Zuko (Avatar), Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Past Katara/Jet - Freeform, Texting, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, idiots to lovers, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation
Summary: An unexpected message late at night from Zuko's ex Jet brings a new friend into Zuko's life. A new friend who happens to have a very hot brother.Title from invisible string by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 200
Kudos: 1223





	1. Group Chat Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azraqed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azraqed/gifts).



> Based on this post:  
> https://incorrectzukka.tumblr.com/post/624546320801284098/modern-au-in-which-zuko-and-katara-meet-because  
> I wrote the thing. With slight divergence to put my own spin on it. I hope I have done Zukka nation proud. 
> 
> I made Zuko write like I do in texts: almost always full sentences with punctuation. I’m like that. I imagine being my friend is an experience.

It was almost midnight when Zuko heard the *ding* sound from his phone on the nightstand. Groaning he rolled over to stare at the ceiling as he contemplated whether or not to check it. He probably knew who it was. But it might be something else. Might actually be something important.

But let’s be real, he almost definitely knew who it was. Zuko had work fairly early the next day, he really did not need to be dealing with this bullshit right now. He hated the traitorous part of his heart that still leapt at the idea that it was  _ him _ , and that  _ he _ might still be interested in Zuko. At that Zuko snorted, how had he not yet learned his lesson? All  _ he _ had ever been interested in was using Zuko and taking whatever Zuko was willing to give him. Which always had been far too much.

With a sigh Zuko flailed his arm out to grab his phone.  _ It doesn’t mean you’re gonna respond to anything he says _ , he reasoned to himself,  _ but you should at least check to make sure it’s not Uncle or something else important _ .

**JET-DO NOT ANSWER**

_ Hey gorgeous u- _

Yep. Just Jet. Likely looking for a booty call based on the start of the message. Zuko shook his head, and reached back over to set the phone down on the nightstand again without even bothering to open the rest of the message. That particular bridge can be crossed in the morning. Or never. Never would be good too.

Right as Zuko was about to set the phone back down and attempt to sleep again it chimed again. He frowned and looked at it again. This message was from an unfamiliar number.

_ WOW. Really Jet? _

Well, that was confusing. It also merited actually opening up the message to see what exactly was going on. Zuko unlocked his phone and pulled up the messaging app. He let out a bark of laughter as he did. Jet, the absolute idiot, had accidentally made a group chat.

**JET-DO NOT ANSWER:** _Hey gorgeous u up? I miss you.. ;)_

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _WOW. Really Jet? So sweet how u miss me . and the other girl too_

Zuko couldn’t believe this. Well, he could, but he always thought Jet was slightly smarter than this. Right as he was staring at his phone, contemplating the stupidity of the entire situation Jet sent another message.

**JET-DO NOT ANSWER:** _wat r u talking about? Just u for me bby girl_

Zuko decided this was the perfect chance to jump in and let him know just how badly he had fucked up.

**ZUKO:** _ You made a group chat genius _

Jet replied almost immediately to that.

**JET-DO NOT ANSWER:** _shiiiit. those ddnt send sepratly_

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _NO. U dont say???_

Zuko laughed again. Whoever this woman was she was really funny. 

**JET-DO NOT ANSWER:** _i can explain_

**ZUKO:** _ Let me guess, you’re drunk? _

**JET-DO NOT ANSWER:** _..yea_

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _how about I help u out then? while I can’t speak for ur other unfortunate victim here, I would like to let it be known that i have no interest in u drunk sober or anything in between_

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _day. Night. Not happening.. nada, zip zilch NOTHING_

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _/sent a photo/_

The photo appeared to be a meme from The Emperor’s New Groove of Kuzco saying “No touchy!” except the “touchy” had been edited to say “talky” instead. Zuko found himself really liking this woman, not in that way, he was very much gay, but rather he admired her no fucks given attitude towards Jet. He could use more of that himself.

**ZUKO:** _ I second everything she just said _

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _I somehow knew u were a smart cookie too_

**JET-DO NOT ANSWER:** _awww dnt b like that.._

**ZUKO:** _.. _

**ZUKO:** _ Go to sleep Jet _

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _Fuck off Jet_

**ZUKO:** _ mmmm, better. I once again second that _

**JET-DO NOT ANSWER:** _fuck both of you assholes_

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _someone didn’t get the message_

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _FUCK_

**ZUKO:** _ OFF _

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _JET_

Jet finally seemed to understand and stopped responding after that. Zuko never thought he would be smiling, genuinely smiling, after having an interaction with Jet, but here he was grinning like an idiot. Then again, his smile was due entirely to the mystery woman. He finally put his phone back on the nightstand and settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came and went fairly quickly. Nothing all that interesting was happening in the office Zuko worked in. It was a part time job as a receptionist to support him while he worked on his writing. He was an author, he’d even had a couple of short story collections published by small local publishing houses in the area. Currently he was working on his first full length effort. He was hoping he could get that one published by a bigger house, and finally find his footing as a full time author.

During his lunch break he found himself messing around on his phone. Twitter just made him angry these days so he was trying to take a break from that. Really, he was trying to take a break from all social media. But that left relatively little for him to actually do on the phone. He played a few levels of a game before he ran out of lives. Then he didn’t know what to do with the rest of his ten minutes of lunch.

Right then a text came through from his sister Azula. Something about asking him what he thought their little sister Kiyi would like for her birthday. After he responded to that he found his gaze caught by the group chat disaster from last night. He opened the messages up again. As he read through them he grinned the same way he had last night. Whoever this woman was Zuko found himself wanting to talk to her again.

Before he could take the time to overthink things, as he always tended to, he had removed Jet from the chat and sent a message just to her.

**ZUKO:** _ Hello _

**ZUKO:** _ Zuko here _

**ZUKO:** _ Sorry if this is awkward, but I enjoyed talking with you last night _

**ZUKO:** _ Thought maybe we could do it again _

**ZUKO:** _ But without Jet this time _

**ZUKO:** _ Because like, fuck him, am I right? _

Zuko cringed after that as he looked back through the messages he had just sent. That was, a lot of messages to send to someone you didn’t know. She probably thought he was a weirdo. Worse, she probably thought he was hitting on her. Fuck.

He thought about sending an apology message, but that would just make the whole string of messages situation even worse. Looking up at the clock he realized he was a couple minutes late to getting back to work as it was. With a sigh he got up and tried to push the memory of the idiot he had just made of himself out of his head for the rest of the day.

* * *

That didn’t really work. The afternoon had been just as slow as the morning, so he didn’t even have any busy work to keep his mind off of things. He wasn’t allowed to look at his phone when he was working, so he had no idea if the woman had responded to his ramblings. Finally the day was over, and Zuko pulled out his phone once he got into the elevator to see what the potential damage was. He was pleasantly surprised by what he found.

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _For real_

**[Unfamiliar Number]:** _Hi! Nice to meet u too! I’m Katara._

**KATARA:** _Can’t believe Jet. We r strong independent ladies who don’t need no man!_

After saving the contact number in his phone as Katara, Zuko opened the chat back up again. He was contemplating how best to explain that he was not, in fact, a strong independent lady who don’t need no man to her when the elevator dinged and Zuko had to get off and start making his way for the bus.

It wasn't until he got onto the bus and was settling into the 20 minute ride home when Zuko pulled out his phone again to respond.

**ZUKO:** _ I am not actually a strong independent lady who don’t need no man. I’m a strong independent guy who don’t need no man. Sorry for any confusion _

Zuko hoped she wouldn’t be put off by that. After a moment he sent another message.

**ZUKO:** _ Would like to make it clear that I was not hitting on you earlier. Very much gay. Very much just looking for a nice, funny friend here. _

The response came through faster than Zuko would have anticipated.

**KATARA:** _OMG I am so sorry! Should not have assumed anything_

**KATARA:** _I also would like a new nice, funny friend so.._

**ZUKO:** _ No problem! _

**ZUKO:** _ Glad I didn’t scare you off earlier _

The two fall into easy conversation with each other after that, and the ride home on the bus passed by before Zuko knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have been listening to Taylor Swift’s new album nonstop since it came out and yes, that is where the title comes from (Invisible String is the song if you’re curious)! I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I love Taylor Swift and I will not apologize for that.
> 
> I’m just a girl, standing in front of the vast faceless internet audience, asking for comments and kudos.


	2. That's My Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to Zuko being a moron. Just an absolute idiot. Like, the gay panic is so real.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the first, my apologies, but I promise the next chapter makes up for it by being something like 2.5 times longer than this one!

The next few months passed with Zuko and Katara messaging each other about once a week, sometimes twice a week. Whenever they do talk they tended to talk for an hour or two. They talk about all kinds of things, work, where they went to school, but most frequently they talk about relationships. Both romantic and otherwise. Katara told Zuko about a small crush she has on a guy named Haru who made deliveries to her work. Zuko told Katara about the string of blind dates his friends and family kept insisting on setting him up on even as he tried to get out of them. None of them ever go anywhere.

Eventually Katara began dating one of her longtime friends, Aang. Zuko was so happy for her when she messaged him about it, her excitement palpable through the phone even without her voice present. However, after she and Aang started dating her messaging with Zuko got less frequent. Zuko understood, being in a relationship could take up a lot of time. He tried not to feel too sad about it, after all they had never even met. He just had so few friends, something he had always hidden from Katara. Besides his sister Azula he only had two actual friends, Mai and Ty Lee. It had been nice to have a friend that came without the knowledge and baggage the others had. But Zuko still didn’t say anything, even as their messaging dropped to about once a month.

* * *

**KATARA:** _Happy Halloween!_

**ZUKO:** _Happy Halloween!_

**KATARA:** _U doing anything fun? Any parties?_

**ZUKO:** _Not really_

**ZUKO:** _Might watch a scary movie later with my friends_

**KATARA:** _Scary movie w friends count as fun Zuko_

**KATARA:** _smh_

**ZUKO:** _Well what about you, oh queen of fun things? Plans?_

**KATARA:** _YES_

**KATARA:** _We’re having party_

**KATARA:** _costume party_

**KATARA:** _/sent a photo/_

The photo was clearly taken just now, Zuko can see others in the background putting up decorations. With a jolt Zuko realized this was the first time he had seen what Katara looked like. She was pretty, with light brown skin, long dark brown hair, and extremely blue eyes. She was dressed up in a costume with a straw hat and white and red face paint on. A tall bald guy was smiling next to her wearing something that seemed to involve wings. That had to be Aang Zuko guessed, he fit the description. They looked cute together, Zuko thought with a smile. 

Looking closer at the photo Zuko’s brow furrowed. There was evidence of some decorations sitting on the table behind them, clearly waiting to be put up. And, oh fuck. There was someone else in the photo too. An extremely hot guy with dark hair pulled up into a ponytail on the top of his head. The side of his head was shaved with some sort of pattern there, and he had tattoos. Fuck. Who was he?

He was giving Katara bunny ears in the photo, clearly a photo bomb. As Zuko examined the photo he thought he saw a resemblance between the hot guy and Katara, maybe this was her brother? He remembered her mentioning that she had a brother, and he had gotten the sense that the two were close. Now to figure out how to bring this topic up without it being awkward. Awkward was Zuko’s specialty after all.

**ZUKO:** _I don’t know how to break this to you… But somebody photo bombed that lovely picture of you and (who I’m assuming is) Aang_

**KATARA:** _yea, that’s my brother Sokka_

Sokka. Sokka. Fuck that was a good name Zuko thought.

**KATARA:** _HEY_

**KATARA:** _U SHOULD COME TO THE PARTY_

**KATARA:** _Aang just said that and he’s brilliant so.._

**KATARA:** _I mean, dont know where u live, but cant be too far away bcz Jet situation_

Zuko thought about this. Katara was inviting him to a party. To meet him in real life. To meet her and her other friends in real life. To meet her hot brother in real life. Zuko started smiling at the thought, then he looked over from where he sat on the couch and caught his reflection in the glass of the window in his apartment. Instantly his face fell as he lightly touched his scar. No. There was no way a guy like that would be interested in a guy like him. Before he can stop to wonder if he’s making a mistake Zuko messaged Katara back.

**ZUKO:** _I probably shouldn’t_

**ZUKO:** _I have a full day of writing tomorrow, can’t be up too late_

**KATARA:** _:(_

**KATARA:** _That’s too bad, but i understand_

**KATARA:** _how’s writing going?_

They then fall into easy conversation about Zuko’s progress on his book. Before long though Katara has to go finish helping get things set up for the party.

Zuko wound up spending the night alone. He didn’t much feel like watching a movie with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. As the night went on he got sadder, and went to sleep early. He knew he should’ve gone to the party.

* * *

Another few months passed in the same pattern. Zuko and Katara talked to each other occasionally. No further invitations to hang out were issued however, and Zuko didn’t know how to ask. Lately whenever they did talk he found himself attempting to steer the conversation in the direction of family. This was so he could have an excuse to find out more information about Sokka. He learned that he worked with the aircraft at the local airfield, which Zuko thought was so cool. It also turned out that he was bisexual. Zuko had nearly had a heart attack when he found out about that, and it definitely fueled some of his more pathetic fantasies in which Sokka held his hand and called him baby.

The downside to this was that then Zuko had to open up more about his own family in order to not seem like a total weirdo. Zuko didn’t much like talking about family stuff, and he tried to focus most of his discussion on Uncle, Kiyi, and Azula who he had grown closer to a few years back. But it was still worth it to get to know more about Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko, baby, my love, you deserve all the good things.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are my lifeblood.


	3. Your Favorite Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here, as promised in all it's 2,654 word glory. I hope you agree that this meeting was far more fun than party meeting would have been. 
> 
> Also, read the end notes ;)

Zuko was actually becoming a slightly successful author. At least within their immediate geographic area. He still hadn’t quite finished his full length book, he was almost done though. However, his most recent collection of short stories had gained steam after the local library system had included it in their popular book club as part of an effort to promote local authors. The publishing house was actually printing another run of it. Zuko was absolutely thrilled.

To top it all off he had been asked to give a talk about his writing process and to read an excerpt from the collection at the largest library in the area this upcoming weekend. Zuko was nervous for this, but in a good way. This sort of thing was what he had been dreaming of for so long. For people to like his books and engage with them, engage with him, on that level. Uncle was so proud, and kept talking about how excited he was to attend the event and bring all his friends with him. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were also showing their support and coming. Zuko tried to focus on how nice it was that they all were being so supportive, rather than let his nerves get the better of him and try to prevent them from coming in order to spare him some perceived embarrassment. This was going to be good. This was really going to be good.

* * *

The talk went really well, Zuko thought. He hadn’t been as awkward as he could sometimes be, and the people attending had truly seemed excited to be there and listen to him. Turn out had been great, according to what the librarians told him. They had completely sold out of tickets, and the talk had been held in their biggest event room. 

After it was over Uncle, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had managed to squeeze their way up to Zuko to congratulate him.

“Nephew!” Uncle beamed. “That was incredible! I am so proud of you!”

“Yeah, it was great!” Ty Lee chirped, pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks,” Zuko laughed, still coming down off the nerves that always came to him with public speaking.

“Now he just has to finish his book so he can take this national,” Azula cut in. Zuko gave her a look.

“He will,” Uncle said. “But for now let us celebrate this lovely event tonight.”

“Speaking of, we got you something,” Mai drawled. She pulled a small black gift bag from behind her back. Zuko reached out and took it. He almost cried when he saw what it was. It was a beautiful journal and pen set. On the inside cover it had inscriptions from each of the four standing in front of him encouraging him, and saying how proud they were. “Figured you could use a new one for all those ideas of yours,” Mai continued. “You’ve worn that old one out at this point.” 

She was right, his old notebook was down to its last few pages and the binding on it was practically see through at this point. Wordlessly Zuko gathered them all into a hug. Uncle and Ty Lee happily accepted. Mai sighed melodramatically but hugged back all the same. Azula put up with the hug for a bit, before shrugging herself free.

“Well,” Uncle said, clearing his throat. His eyes looked rather misty. “We will let you get back to your adoring public. Meet in the front of the library to leave at 9 o’clock?”

“Yes. Thank you. Thank you all.” Zuko watched as they walked away, his heart so happy he felt like it might burst. He turned to go back to milling with the various people who had come to see him talk, still clutching the bag with his gift safely nestled back inside it. It was then that he saw a very unexpected and familiar face.

“Zuko!” Katara exclaimed. He just stared at her for a moment. “It’s Katara,” she said, suddenly looking a little unsure of herself. “I know you’ve only seen me in one picture so I probably should have introduced myself better-”

“I know who you are,” Zuko blurted out, cutting her off.

“Oh, good then,” Katara said brightly, smile coming back on her face. “You didn’t tell me you were having this event for your book! That’s so wonderful for you!”

“Uh, thanks,” Zuko hesitated, “I guess I didn’t think you’d want to come.”

Katara cocked her head to the side. “Of course I’d want to come! You’re my friend! Plus now we get to meet in person which is fantastic.”

Zuko watched her carefully. She didn’t seem put off by his appearance at all. “Yeah. You’re right, it is fantastic.”

“Oh! And my friends came too!” With that she waved towards some people standing a little ways off to the side and Zuko started panicking. Did that mean… Yep. Sokka was definitely one of the people in the group now moving towards Zuko. Zuko’s heart gave a funny lurch at the realization that within seconds he would be face to face, in real life, meeting the guy he had harbored a secret crush on for months. A crush fuelled entirely by one picture (well, one picture sent to him and some light internet stalking) and bits of information he had managed to surreptitiously gather here and there from Katara. Okay, yes, and some information gotten from the internet stalking.

None of that prepared Zuko for the sight of the man walking towards him now. How was he even more attractive in person? That wasn’t fair considering how attractive he had already been in pictures. “Hi!” Sokka greeted him with a wide smile as he approached. “Great to meet you!” And oh god his voice. None of this was fair at all.

Zuko was distracted out of the panicked gay swirl of his thoughts by Katara, which was definitely for the best because otherwise he absolutely would have continued staring dumbstruck at Sokka and that certainly wasn’t about to result in Sokka being inclined to stick his tongue down Zuko’s throat. “Let me introduce you to everyone!” she chirped brightly. “This is Aang, but you knew that,” she giggled, waving her hand towards the tall, bald man who was grinning at Zuko. Zuko smiled back, something about the man instantly set him at ease. 

“Nice to meet you! I’ve heard lots of good things,” Zuko said as he leaned over to shake Aang’s hand.

“You too!” Aang looked like he was going to say something else, but then Katara interrupted.

“Let me finish my introductions!” she exclaimed playfully, with a slight eye roll that Zuko could tell was meant affectionately. Aang held up his hands in mock surrender. “Thank you. Now, that’s Toph,” she indicated a short woman with dark hair cut in a bob style that framed her face, “Suki,” the next woman had brown hair that fell to her shoulders, with part of it pulled up into a bun on top of her head, “and my infamous brother Sokka.” This last introduction was given another affectionate eye roll courtesy of Katara.

“Infamous?” Sokka scoffed. “I hope you haven’t been spreading lies about me to your cool author friend here!” He turned to look Zuko directly in the eye. “I assure you the stories about me have been greatly exaggerated.” The current eye contact being experienced was both thrilling and terrifying for Zuko. Plus, while he couldn’t be sure given how his brain was short circuiting, he was pretty sure Sokka had referred to him as “cool.” Which meant Sokka not only thought he was “cool,” but that Sokka thought about him, point blank period.

Zuko realized he really needed to say something in response to this, or else again run the risk of staring at Sokka in a creepy way for far too long that would result in Sokka never wanting to interact with Zuko again, in the fun, sexy way Zuko dearly wanted or otherwise. “So, the story about the fish hooks?” was what his brain helpfully supplied and his mouth ran with it.

“Yeahhhh,” Sokka rubbed at his chin thoughtfully and looked down. “That is unfortunately true, but I promise I’m a lot smarter than that story would have you believe!” He looked back up at Zuko, something strangely hopeful in his expression, as though all he wanted was for Zuko to believe him as he said that. 

Before Zuko could even begin puzzling through what that expression meant a loud cough came from someone else in the group. A loud cough that sounded strangely like “Get a room.” Sokka’s face flushed, and Zuko could feel his doing that same as the other man whirled to face the woman Katara had introduced as Toph.

“What was that?” he demanded. Katara and Aang exchanged a look with each other, while Suki stifled a grin behind her hand.

“Nothing at all,” Toph said in an exaggeratedly sweet tone.

“Hmph,” Sokka huffed, eyes still narrowed in suspicion. She spoke again right as Sokka turned back to face Zuko.

“I just think you could chill on the flirting for a minute or two and let the rest of us talk to the guy. I know he’s been your favorite author for ages and all, but still,” Toph said with a shrug.

“Toph!” Sokka yelped. 

Zuko’s brain was once again short circuiting, this night was proving far more damaging for his mind than he had anticipated. But wait, something else in there caught his attention, besides the flirting part. “Favorite author?” Zuko asked dumbly. “Ages?”

“I- Uhhhh-” Sokka floundered, eyes darting around between everyone.

Toph laughed. “You should have been there when he realized you were one and the same with Katara’s friend Zuko! He garbled nonsense words for the longest time, then asked her to introduce him to you.” Toph turned to Zuko while Sokka looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up, Suki’s eyes were widely staring at a spot on the floor, and Katara and Aang seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation with each other. “I helpfully suggested that you might not want a random book groupie flirting with you,” she added and nodded sagely.

Zuko’s mouth decided that now was another perfect time to start working faster than his brain. “I do! I mean- he can… I mean-” Zuko stuttered, well aware that by now he had to be the brightest red he had ever been in his life. There was silence all around the group for a few moments after that. Now it was Zuko’s turn to wish for the floor to swallow him.

“Hey!” Aang suddenly exclaimed. “It looks like they just put out some more food over there,” he pointed wildly somewhere across the room, “we should go get some, shouldn’t we?”

“Yes!” Katara jumped on this, apparently understanding something about what Aang was getting at. “Come on Suki. Come on Toph.” She said the last sentence a bit more forcefully than necessary, and grabbed Toph’s arm to drag her away. Which left just Zuko and Sokka. Staring alternately at each other and at the floor.

“You actually read my books?” Zuko asked softly. Sokka looked up in surprise, clearly not expecting that to be the first thing Zuko said to break the awkward silence between them.

“Of course! They’re amazing! I found the first one not long after it came out in the local author section of that indie bookstore downtown.”

“Oh,” Zuko felt his smile begin to grow, eyes tentatively meeting Sokka’s again, “Thank you.”

“Thank you for writing them! It felt like you were speaking just to me and-” here Sokka cut himself off, taking a deep breath. “Could, I don’t know, could we start over? This isn’t exactly going the way I wanted,” he laughed nervously.

“I would like that,” Zuko said with a smile.

“Great.” Here Sokka took a couple steps back, gave a little shake, and then popped his head back up with a smile. “Hi, it’s really wonderful to meet you! My name’s Sokka, huge fan of your work,” and he held his hand out for a handshake.

Zuko laughed. “Hello Sokka, I’m Zuko. Though you probably already knew that,” he shuffled his feet as Sokka grinned at him. “Really happy that you enjoy my work.” Emboldened by the smile on Sokka’s face he continued. “Funny story actually, I think I’m good friends with your sister.”

“Oh really?” Sokka asked mischievously. “What a small world!”

Zuko hesitated for a moment, but decided  _ fuck it _ . “Even funnier story, she once sent me a lovely picture of her and her boyfriend, but there was a photobomber in the background. Kind of messed up the vibe.”

“Hmmm,” Sokka mused, “how rude of him.”

“Oh, I don’t know, he was pretty hot so I think I’d forgive him.”

Now Sokka’s grin turned wolfish in a way that sent shivers down Zuko’s body. “Well then, that’s awfully lucky for him.” They stared at each other before Sokka broke eye contact to reach into the bag he had slung around his shoulder. “I was actually wondering, speaking both as your biggest fan and as the beloved older brother of your good friend Katara,” he pulled out a gently beat up copy of Zuko’s first collection of short stories, “if it would be possible for you to sign this. For me?” he batted his eyelashes at Zuko.

“Anything for my biggest fan and the beloved older brother of my good friend Katara!” Zuko laughed. He took the book from Sokka, as well as the pen he eagerly offered. Pausing for a moment he considered what to write. He’d never actually done this before. Sokka had taken a step back to give him privacy, and was resolutely looking in the opposite direction. Zuko felt a dopey grin coming across his face as he studied the other man’s profile. He knew what to write, and quickly scrawled it on the title page before closing the book and offering it back to Sokka.

Sokka took it happily, but didn’t open it up yet. “Thanks man!” he then looked over to where Katara and the rest of his friends stood, as well as scanning the rest of the room. Zuko realized then that there were several people casting glances their way. They were still at an event where Zuko was the author, he was expected to mill around and talk to all the people who had been kind enough to come see and support him. But here he had been focused exclusively on Sokka for the past twenty minutes or so. Whoops. 

This also seemed to be the conclusion Sokka had come to. “I should go rejoin them,” he said almost apologetically, motioning his hand towards the others.

“Yeah,” Zuko said, “I should probably go talk to some other people myself too.” 

Sokka nodded. “Well, it was really great meeting you. Like really, really great.”

“You too,” Zuko said, watching as Sokka turned and started walking away. Right as Zuko took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself to go up to a group of middle aged women standing nearby Sokka rushed up to him again.

“Wait,” he exclaimed, strangely out of breath, “I know I could ask Katara for this but that just seems weird and creepy and I already feel like I’ve come off as weird and creepy enough tonight so-” Zuko raised his eyebrows at him, encouraging him to continue. “Can I have your number?”

Zuko smirked, “Of course.” And he began to walk away, towards the group he had been gearing up to talk to before.

“Um,” Sokka’s voice called from behind him, “you kinda need to give me your number if you’re gonna say that!”

“Check your book!” Zuko shot back without turning around. He had a feeling this relationship was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you eagle-eyed readers may have noticed that the chapter amount for this fic changed. That's because I fucked around and wrote an epilogue for this bad boy. That'll be coming sometime in the next week or so. I hope you have enjoyed this journey enough to continue going on it with me for a bit longer.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always the way to my heart and I never get tired of them! *wink wink* *nudge nudge*


	4. He's the BEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is all! The promised epilogue! I hope you have enjoyed taking this trip with me, I had a lot of fun writing this one. 
> 
> This takes place after Zuko and Sokka's third or fourth date.

**ZUKO:** _ Aren’t you going to ask how my date went? You used to.. _

**KATARA:** _No, Im not gonna ask that_

**KATARA:** _There r things i dont wanna kno_

**KATARA:** _This definitely qualifies_

**ZUKO:** _ :( _

**ZUKO:** _ Meanie _

**KATARA:** _Anything involving my brothers love life is a nope from me dawg_

**ZUKO:** _ … _

**ZUKO:** _ Let’s pretend otherwise _

**ZUKO:** _ It went really well ;) _

**KATARA:** _ gahhhhhhhh _

**KATARA:** _This is exactly y i didnt wanna introduce u 2_

**KATARA:** _Knew he wuld be bad influence on u_

**ZUKO:** _ I beg to differ. _

**ZUKO:** _ He’s the BEST _

**KATARA:** _brother, Zuko, brother_

**KATARA:** _i feel like weve been over this_

**ZUKO:** _ :D _

**ZUKO:** _ Hey wait.. _

**ZUKO:** _ If you didn’t want me and Sokka to meet why did you bring him along to the talk that night? _

**KATARA:** _…_

**KATARA:** _Sokka didnt tell u?_

**ZUKO:** _??? _

**KATARA:** _Hes the 1 who found out abt the talk_

**KATARA:** _Told the rest of us and asked us to come with_

**KATARA:** _Bcz, and i quote_

**KATARA:** _“that way u can introduce me to him! And i wont be a stalker!”_

**KATARA:** _…_

**KATARA:** _which i still think is kinda stalkery but whtevr_

**KATARA:** _Zuko?_

**KATARA:** _hello???_

**KATARA:** _u there?_

**ZUKO:** _ I’m back _

**ZUKO:** _ Sorry, got distracted _

**KATARA:** _…_

**KATARA:** _do i even want to kno?_

**ZUKO:** _ I really don’t think you do _

**ZUKO:** _ If your past reactions are anything to go by… _

**KATARA:** _ughhhhhhh gross_

**ZUKO:** _ Hey! You’re the one who asked this time! _

**ZUKO:** _ It’s not my fault your brother is hot and apparently liked my writing enough to drag all of you along to the talk _

**ZUKO:** _ Which is basically the sweetest thing that’s ever happened to me and I had to tell him that _

**ZUKO:** _ Make sure he understood and all that _

**KATARA:** _U 2 r gonna be sickening to be around aren’t u?_

**ZUKO:** _ Yep! That’s the plan! _

**ZUKO:** _ Hang on, he’s saying something _

**KATARA:** _WAIT_

**KATARA:** _he’s there with u right now??_

**KATARA:** _that makes everything so much worse in hindsight.._

**ZUKO:** _ Yeah, yeah _

**ZUKO:** _ He says, and I quote this time _

**ZUKO:** _ “She and Aang have been oogie to be around for ages, she can handle us being adorable together.” _

**KATARA:** _Aang and I r not “oogie!”_

**ZUKO:** _ Wait, he’s still talking _

**KATARA:** _of course he is_

**KATARA:** _i hope u realize this is what u signed up for_

**ZUKO:** _ mmmmm, he’s pretty when he’s talking _

**KATARA:** _…_

**KATARA:** _i hate u_

**KATARA:** _should’ve left u on read all those months ago_

**ZUKO:** _ Stop lying, you know you love me. _

**KATARA:** _tragically thats probably true_

**ZUKO:** _ Anyway, the gist of what Sokka just said is that you’re just jealous that me and him are the fun new hot couple, and you and Aang are old news now _

**KATARA:** _he’s a dead man_

**KATARA:** _i hope u enjoyed having bf while it lasted_

**KATARA:** _That’s not even true!!_

**KATARA:** _gahhhh_

**ZUKO:** _ I have offered my sister protection services to him. _

**ZUKO:** _ He’s now going into the KPP _

**KATARA:** _.._

**ZUKO:** _ The Katara Protection Program. Get it? _

**ZUKO:** _ You’ll never take him! _

**KATARA:** _…_

**KATARA:** _im done with this convo_

**KATARA:** _tell my brother its on sight_

**KATARA:** _if u ever manage to get ur tongue out of his mouth that is_

**ZUKO:** _ Rude. I’ll have you know my tongue has only been in his mouth for about half the time since I started talking to you today. _

**KATARA:** _.. i cant. I just cant._

**KATARA:** _bye_

**ZUKO:** _ Bye! See you later for dinner at Suki’s? _

**KATARA:** _of course :)_

**ZUKO:** _ :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense I have none, for always asking for comments and kudos
> 
> Also, I write quite a bit on here, all Zukka, so if you liked this I hope you will consider giving my other works a try!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you wanna! @miyuki-scourgeofthefirenation  
> I take fic requests, though I make no promises about timeliness in fulfilling them. Hit me up on Tumblr and we can talk about it. No NSFW. Don’t ask, it’s not gonna happen.  
> I upload for ATLA on Sundays!


End file.
